


Reawakening

by SimplyCath



Category: Lucha Underground, WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCath/pseuds/SimplyCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your name is Seth.  You are here to fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Reawakening  
> AUTHOR: Cath  
> Disclaimer: These guys belong to themselves, names belong to WWE, I'm not making any money off this.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Get my permission first. Go ahead, ask. I'm easy. Wait...  
> RATING: K  
> CONTENT: Nothing in this chapter. If there are later chapters, they will have canon typical violence.  
> SPOILERS: None  
> SUMMARY: "Your name is Seth. You are here to fight."

Reawakening  
By: Cath

"Can he hear me?"

He wanted to answer yes, but the voices faded again. He focused on one sound. At first he thought it was the blood rushing in his ears; then he realized it was coming from a single lightbulb above him. He cracked open his eyes, instinctively throwing his hand up to shield them against the harsh light.

He fell back against the hard surface, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. He clutched his shoulder, taking in a deep breath through his nose until the agony faded into an ache. 

"Move slowly. Relax."

The man who spoke wore all black, the large key around his neck caught on a piece of light, making it shine. Another man moved forward, wearing white. The sure and clinical touch was familiar; had to be a doctor, he supposed.

"I'm okay." He cleared his throat. "Just... what the hell happened?"

"You do not remember?" 

He shook his head. There was a mirror on the far side of the room. Ignoring the doctor, he gingerly slid off the table. His leg wobbled on the first few steps, but by the time he got there, he felt more steady.

"You had an accident. Crashed your car."

"Where am I?" It wasn't the question he wanted to ask. The mirror was grimy; hell, the very air in the room made him want to take a shower. Blood caked the right side of his face, matting down his hair and sticking to his beard.

"Ironic, that is what I was going to ask you. What a man of your stature was doing in this area?"

"My stature?" He shot back. "I don't even know where I am. Let alone..."

The doctor moved up beside him. "Tell me. What is the last thing you do remember?"

It was a simple question. He turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see the confusion on his face right now. He could feel their eyes on him. Finally, he met their gazes. "I don't know." He licked his lips. "It's all... everything's a blank. I don't even-"

"Calm yourself." The man in black took a step forward. "You are among friends here."

"So if you're my friends, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"My name is Dario Cueto." The man with the key put a hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Seth; you are here to fight in my Temple."

 

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a very long while that I've had some inspiration out of the blue. If there's a good response, I'll be happy to continue this.


End file.
